Scrambled Minds and Bodies
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: Fi joins her family on tour and they end up in hotel with no electricity and a weird looking guy...
1. Default Chapter Title

" You know Dr Jeckel, and Mr. Hyde, the mad scientist. There are guys like that out there, maybe even a Frankenstein. But what if someone actually knew how to switch minds and bodies, scramble everything up? Do you think they'd know how to fix it too?"

~~~~****~~~~

"Mom!" screamed Fi as she ran into her mom's arms. She had just gotten off of the plane and spotted her mom and brother.

"Hey Fiona! Great to see you again sweetie! I'm so glad your staying with us for a month!" Fiona smiled and looked at her brother.

"What no hug?" she asked smiling, "Fine, be that way!" she said turning around, putting on a sad puppy dog face. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, noticing Jack coming towards her. She spun around and ran into his arms.

"Hey big bro, did ya miss me?" she said laughing.

"Surprisingly, yes." He said pulling away from her.

"Where's Annie?" questioned Fi. " I gotta know what weird stuff has been going on around here!" She looked around on her tiptoes, over the heads of all the travelers.

"She went with Clu and Carey to get some food for us. Ned is picking up your bags and Irene is napping in the bus."

"Oh, here they come now." Said Jack, looking over his little sister's shoulder. She turned around and Annie spotted her.

"Hey Fi!" she screamed shoving the McDonalds bag into Carey's arms, which were already incredibly full. She ran over and hugged Fi.

"Hey Annie! We need to talk, any weird, paranormal stuff happen lately?" 

"Duh! No day is ever normal with me now!" said Annie hooking her elbow around Fi's elbow. She dragged her over to the nearest bench and they began to talk.

"Oh man," sighed Jack walking over to Carey and grabbing some of the food.

"Thanks man" said Carey. "You know my brother isn't any help!" he said making a face at Clu. Clu made a face back and accidentally dropped one of the food bags, causing some of the ketchup bags to explode.

"Oh man! " he said trying to wipe the ketchup off of his shoes.

Jack laughed and said, "you two act the same as you did like, ten years ago!" Carey just shook his head, laughing.

"Okay, lets round it up! We have to check in at the hotel." Said Molly to all of them. Fi and Annie got up and followed Molly. Jack, Carey, and Clu struggled to catch up, and follow them through the airport with the McDonalds food. (Hey they have to feed a lot of people!)

They all walked onto the bus. Ned was sitting at the wheel, reading a newspaper.

"Oh hey! Finally! Hey Fi! All of your stuff is in your and Annie's room. 

"Come on Fi!" said Annie she grabbed Fi's arm and pulled her along to their room. Fi glanced at Clu and just shrugged. They walked down the hall and into their room.

"Okay, they really changed it around!" said Fi. They had moved Annie's desk to the back of the room and put another bed like Annie's across from Annie's bed, where the desk used to be.

"Hey mom!" called Fi, poking her head out of the room and screaming down the hall. "You do realize that I'm only staying here for a month, right?" 

"Yeah, why hunny?" questioned her mom back.

Fi only laughed and turned back around to face Annie.

"Man, they went over board!"

"Oh come on, this looks cool ya know? The only thing is the desk blocks the window, I like to look out that window, oh well there is the top half." Smiled Annie. Fi sat down on the bed and Jack knocked on the door.

"You guys might want to get some "shut eye", we have a while before we get to the hotel." He said. 

"K, thanks." Said Fi, getting up and closing the door.

She lay down on her bed and was soon asleep.

~~~~****~~~~

"Hey Misses P?" asked Clu, "Does this hotel have a pool?"

"I don't know, we didn't really look into it, so if it's bad, don't say anything!" She laughed. They were almost there, both Fi and Annie were asleep.

"You might want to wake the girls up." Called Ned from the front of the bus. "We will be there in 5 minutes."

"Jack hunny, can you wake up Fi and Annie?" Molly asked.

He nodded, grabbed Clu and they walked to Annie and Fi's room.

"They better have a pool!" said Clu as he was leaving.

~~~~****~~~~

Everyone stepped off of the bus and looked around.

"Um, Ned, are you sure this is the right place?" questioned Molly, definitely disappointed by the looks of it.

He looked at his map and a paper with the hotel's location.

"Yup." It was a very old building with rusty letters across the top of it spelling hotel. Vines were all over the walls and there were very few windows; it only went up three stories. 

"Hehehe," laughed Fi excitedly, glancing at Jack. Jack set down his bags and put his hands over his face, "Here we go again." He moaned. Clu laughed and patted him on the back. "It's alright Jackie, you will live!" Jack looked up and made a face. 

"Oh, so were the immature ones huh?" asked Carey who was carrying his guitar and a bag. "Well, lets start unpacking!" Fi and Annie ran to get their bags and ran to catch up with Carey; they didn't want to miss anything!

"Man, this place has to be haunted! I mean look at it!" said fi, setting her bag on a bench and spreading her arms wide.

Annie smiled and replied, "yeah! And even more ways to annoy Jack!" Both of them began to laugh as Jack walked in through the door. He stared at them suspiciously. Carey rang the bell at the front desk and turned around to see jack and Clu passing a football back and forth. 

Geez, he thought as he turned back around. "Yikes!" he yelped. There was a really big guy with dark bags under his eyes and really pale skin just standing there. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't except you to be there." Said Carey looking away from the guy. 

"Hey, um Dad, someone's here." He walked over to Annie and Fi.

"Man, did you see that guy?"

"No, what?" asked Fi jumping up on the bench and looking over Carey's shoulder.

"Score! He's like Frankenstein's creation!" she laughed.

"Fi!" cried Annie pulling her down off the bench. "That's mean!" she said even though she too was laughing. Carey shook his head and looked at his dad who was talking to the guy.

"Um, hello, were the Phillips/Bell party, we need to sign in." Ned said.

The guy looked at him and asked, "Are you the Phillips/Bell party?" His voice was very deep.

"I just said so!" said Ned.

"Man, that guy is seriously creep." Said Carey turning to look at Fi. 

She nodded and said, "yeah, with a voice like that he can't be normal!"

Annie sighed. "You are truly desperate to see something paranormal! Maybe he was just like, dropped on his head as a child!" She laughed.

Clu and Jack walked over the three of them.

"Look at that guy!" exclaimed Clu, "I think he needs to go surfing, loosen up a bit, you know?" 

"Fi, don't speak, I know what your thinking. I'm your psychic brother, remember?" Jack said, putting his hand over Fi's mouth. "This guy, is Frankenstein's Creation!"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh…" he said Spinning around. "Will the weirdness in your brain ever go away?" He asked sighing.

"Nope, never!" she aid laughing as she gave her brother a big hug.

"Come on you guys, he is showing us to our rooms." Ned called. Fi and Annie got up and picked up their suitcases. Everyone walked over to Ned and followed the man down a dark hall that was lit with torches. 

"So, are you people like going for an old fashion theme?" Clu asked the man. The guy grunted. 

"Okay, sorry, I don't understand that language." Clu muttered as dropped behind to walk with Annie and Fi.

"Yep, Carey is right, that guys a total freak."

"Shh!" Hissed Annie. Clu and Fi laughed. They all walked a while in silence until finally the man grunted, "here."

They stood in front of a really old elevator. He pressed a button and the doors opened. He stepped inside and waited for them. All of them hesitated at first then Ned finally stepped inside. They all followed.

The doors closed and Fi looked up; the elevator was going extremely slow. Finally they were on the third floor.

~~~~****~~~~

Annie and Fi stopped at the door and peeked in. They both glanced at each other, then back at Carey, Clu, and Jack. Molly, Ned, and Irene already had their room. 

"Here, your room." Said the man pointing in.

"Um, okay, thank you sir." Said Annie pulling Fi in and shutting the door.

"Eww." She said. The room was dark; there was obviously no electricity because all they had were candles. 

"Open the window." Commanded Fi. Annie went over and pulled open the drapes. 

"Whoa? When did it start raining?" she asked peering out the dusty window. The sky was very dark. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky and a loud boom came immediately after it.

"Yikes!" screamed Annie jumping back and falling onto the bed. 

Fi started laughing. "Someone's a little jumpy!" Annie picked her self up. "No, it's just, I didn't expect it." She said straightening her Shirt. 

"Yeah sure, I think someone is scared!" Fi joked. Annie stuck out her tongue. 

"So, where is the bathroom?" she asked, "and a mirror?"

"You obviously weren't listening! The bathroom is down the hall, past my mom and the Bells' room." Said Fi.

"No! You mean, one bathroom?" Fi nodded. Annie swore and moved her suitcase off of the bed. Again there was a big boom and she jumped. Fi laughed and put her suitcase against the wall. 

"I think I want to go asleep." Said Annie looking around again and shaking a little. 

"Oh come on! Its only 6 o'clock!" Fi complained. 

"Yeah, well what are we going to do? There is no TV, nothing!" said Annie, a little annoyed.

"There is always old fashioned cards!" smiled Fi.

"Ok." Laughed Annie sitting down on her bed, Fi joined her and shuffled the cards.

~~~~****~~~~

It was 10 o'clock and there was still a bad storm.

"Fi?" called Annie in the darkness.

"What now?" moaned Fi rolling over.

"Just wanted to know if you were still awake." 

"I haven't really been able to get to sleep." complained Fi.

"Because of the storm too?"

"No, because of you!"

"Sorry," laughed Annie, "I'm just kind of freaked out, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, that your hair is totally gonna be screwed up and there won't be a mirror to fix it?" asked Fi jokingly. Annie laughed then was silent.

"Yikes!" screamed both Annie and Fi as thunder boomed again. They both settled down.

"I was only, mocking you!" said Fi.

"Yeah, sure Fiona!" laughed Annie. There was a knock at their door.

"You wanna answer it?" questioned Annie quietly. The knock came again.

"Oh come on! It's probably just my mom or something." Fi got up and stretched. Annie got up and followed her to the door. Fi unlocked it and pulled it open. BOOM!

"Ahh!" cried Annie jumping.

"It's just Clu and me, calm down Annie!" said Jack. She blushed, although no one could notice in the dark.

"Yeah, we heard you guys scream." Said Clu.

"Did we wake you?" asked Fi.

"No, couldn't get to sleep anyway." Answered Jack.

"Do you have that creepy feeling too?" questioned Annie, yawning.

"No, Carey was snoring." He said, sighing.

Him and Clu walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"I have a freaky feeling in my stomach." Said Clu. "But I think it means I'm hungry." Fi laughed.

"How many beds do you have in here?" Jack asked. "Cause we have three."

"We have two, in other words that means good-night!" said Fi, trying to push the boys out. Lightning flashed across the sky and everyone expected a big boom. Sure enough it came, but no one noticed it came from where Carey was sleeping… 

A/N: Sorry, totally long, Continue? Please Review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Clu, Annie, Fi, and Jack looked at each other.

"Actually, I think Annie thinks the same, we'd prefer you guys stay in here." Said Fi. Annie nodded.

"Fi, can you come with me to get the blankets from Jack's and my beds?" Clu asked. 

"Sure." She grabbed a robe and put it on. "Here, I'll get my flashlight." She said as she pulled it out of her bag. The two of them walked down the hall and Clu opened up his room. Fi turned on her flashlight.

"Hey, where's Carey?" she asked noticing all empty beds. Clu had a worried look on his face. "I…I don't know." He said. 

"Let's get the blankets then we can get Jack and Annie and we can search." They both grabbed the comforters off of two of the beds and ran back to Annie and Jack.

"Jack, dude, Carey is gone!" exclaimed Clu.

"Don't worry man, he probably is like in the bathroom!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot the only bathroom is down the hall." Jack laughed then yawned, causing a chain reaction, which left everyone yawning. 

"I say we go to bed." Said Jack, "Annie, Clu, you guys don't mind sleeping together, right?" Fi let a laugh escape from her mouth. 

"I wouldn't mind…" whispered Fi to Annie, laughing.

"Don't worry you guys have separate blankets. Clu," he gave Clu a look. 

"Yesh master…" said Clu bowing to Jack. 

~~~~****~~~~

Annie lay on her side, still couldn't get to sleep and it had been an hour already! She yawned.

"Annie? What's wrong?" Clu asked quietly on the other side of her. She turned to face him.

"I can't get to sleep, I don't like this place."

"Yeah, I know, it's really freaky." They were silent for a couple of minutes. 

"Remember the changeling thing?" asked Clu.

"Yeah," whispered Annie, "What about it?"

"And how I said Jack makes those weird noises in his sleep? There he goes!" Annie listened closely.

"Yeah! I hear it! Haha Jack…"

"Its not me!" hissed Jack from the other bed.

"Fi?" questioned Clu.

"Huh?" she moaned. "Can you stop those noises please and stop talking! I'm tired."

"Its not us!" cried the three of them. The noise continued for three more minutes.

"It stopped." Said Annie.

"Yeah." Whispered Clu back. Annie shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No, spooked." She whispered back and yawned again.

"Yeah me too, but at least were leaving tomorrow." He said.

Everything and everyone was silent… a little too silent.

~~~~****~~~~

"Annie! Annie!" cried Clu. She thought it was all part of a dream but she finally woke up and realized it wasn't.

"Annie wake up!"

"Whoa, when did I fall asleep? Did the sandman visit last night because I was sure I was never gonna fall asleep."

"Okay! Shut up!" Fi screamed. Annie opened her eyes. Both Fi and Clu were standing over her.

"What's wrong you guys?" she asked, worried.

"Jack and Carey are both gone!" Cried Fi. "Completely gone!" tears were forming in her eyes.

"Are they in your parents' room?" she asked getting up.

"No! I knocked on their door, Ned was up and he told me to be quiet because my mom and Irene were still asleep!"

"And I checked the Bathroom, neither of them are there!"

"Maybe they went downstairs for breakfast." Suggested Annie, shivering as she got out from under the covers and into the cold air. 

"Fine get dressed and we will go downstairs!" exclaimed Fi. Annie walked over to her bag and picked out an outfit. 

"Ahem," she said to Clu, "Do you mind?"

"Huh, oh ok." He said walking out into the hall. Fi groaned and followed him.

Annie got dressed as quickly as she could and combed out her hair. She ran to the hall where the two of them were still waiting.

"Come on!" said Fi impatiently as she grabbed Annie and Clu's arms and dragged them to the elevator. They went down to the first floor and got out.

"Which way to the main thing?" asked Clu. Both Annie and Fi shrugged. "That's great," he said. 

"Lets go that way." Said Fi pointing to the left. They walked slowly down the still dark hall and finally reached an end where there was a door.

"Yeah great Fi, lead us down a dead end." Said Clu sarcastically. She gave him a look and he said, "joking, joking!"

"Wait, listen!" said Annie. Both of them stopped arguing and listened. There was a low groan and a voice following.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" it was Jack's voice. Fi was about to scream but Clu put his hand over her mouth and pushed open the door a little bit. When they looked in, they saw Carey standing up, tied to a long board. On the other side of Carey was Jack, also tied to a board, but Jack was still asleep. 

Carey spoke, only Jack's voice came out. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A man that none of them had seen before and the big guy walked out from one side of the room.

"Excellent, one of them is awake, Igor!" said the man.

"That's an original name," said Clu sarcastically. Annie put her finger to her lips motioning him to be quiet. He made a face then continued to watch.

"Igor," said the man to the big guy. "Go check if the others are awake and offer them breakfast."

"Shoot." Said Fi grabbing the other two. They all ran to the elevator and up to the third floor.

They were all breathing heavily as the elevator door opened again and out stepped Igor. 

"Up." He said. Fi nodded, "Yeah were up. Hey, have you seen our brothers?" she asked suspiciously. Igor turned around and went back to the elevator.

"Hey I asked you a question!" she screamed as the elevator doors closed. 

"People these days, huh?" asked Clu, faking a sigh.

"Clu its not a time for a joke! My brother is like, in your brothers body!" Fi cried.

"Okay, sorry." He said.

"We can't leave with them like that!" Annie exclaimed. 

"I know, but what are we going to do?" Fi asked her. Annie shrugged.

"Come on, we have to wake our parents up." Said Clu. He ran to their room and knocked.

"Yeah?" called Irene's voice through the door. 

"Mom, its me, Annie, and Fi."

"Come in, door is unlocked." Called Molly's voice. 

Clu opened the door.

"Where's my mom?" asked Clu, "I heard her voice."

"Right here hunny, you okay?" asked Ned.

"Yikes!" Clu jumped back in surprise. 

"A…Annie…F…Fi?" he turned around and looked at them, both of their eyes wide with shock and fear too. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N- okay I hope this isn't confusing.. I don't think it is but it might be so just to let you, the name in front (example- Irene/Ned) means that Its Irene's voice and mind but Ned's body. Get it? Got it? Good. J Enjoy!

"This can't be happening!" Cried Clu.

"What can't, Clu?" Molly asked in Ned's voice.

"Don't you guys realize it?" Annie asked, panic in her voice.

"Realize what?" asked Irene/Ned. 

"That you have switched bodies and minds!" Cried Fi. "Ned, you're in my mom's body! This can't be happening!" screamed Fi.

"Whoa, whoa hunny, calm down!" said Irene/Ned. "Your mom is downstairs, we better go get her."

"No! Ned! I mean, Irene, please, I'm fine. Clu, Annie, lets go."

"We have to stay together!" Said Fi as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. "We must do something!" Suddenly Molly/Irene walked out of the elevator. 

"Oh Fi sweetie! You're up! Do you know where Jack and Carey are?" Fi shook her head, she knew for sure she wasn't going to ever get use to hearing her mom's voice coming out of Irene's mouth. 

"Well, they are serving breakfast in a couple of minutes. I'm sure they will show up then!" Molly/Irene smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait! Ire…I mean Molly." Said Annie. "Your son and Jack… I mean… oh you know what I mean! Anyway, they are locked up! And Jack's voice is coming out of Carey's mouth! And Carey's out of Jack's!" said Annie who was ready to break down.

"Hunny! I think you need to lay down." Said Molly/Irene walking back to them.

"No seriously mo… Misses P.!" exclaimed Clu. "We will even show you!" Fi nodded and grabbed her "mom's" wrist and pulled her to the elevator. They went down to the first floor and to the end of the hall.

"Fi! Hunny! Its solid wall!" 

"But, but it was here before!" she cried pushing against the wall. 

"Hunny, I don't know, but I'm hungry and I'm going to get breakfast." Fi sunk down against the wall, her mom walked away.

When she was out of sight, Clu said, "Hey, cool gargoyle!" as he stood on his tiptoes to see it better.

"Yikes!" Fi was forced to the other side of the wall.

"Fi!" screamed Annie through the wall. Then she turned to Clu, "haven't you ever watched Movies like this? I mean duh! There is always a switch that flips the wall!" 

"Well, I… nevermind, Fi can just come back around by flipping it again. Fi can you hear us?" he screamed into the wall.

~~~~****~~~~

On the other side of the wall…

"Clu? Annie? You guys? Where is my laptop when I need it?" she muttered. "I know, I'll just… reach… the… gargoyle… drats! Too short!" She turned and faced the door. She pushed it open a crack and looked in, Carey and Jack were gone. She moaned. **Okay,** she thought to her self. **No one is in there, maybe I can find a cure for this without my laptop.** She pushed open the door more and walked in. She noticed a desk to the right of her and she walked over to it. There were tons of books and papers. She found one and looked in it. "… This could be a dangerous thing to do. This experiment could be harmful to the persons' brains or even deadly within 12 hours of the procedure. Also, at 12 hours, it will be permanent..." She read out loud. 

"Oh no!" she said setting the book down. She picked up a paper. 

"Molly Phillips… Time done2: 00 AM." Fi looked at her watch, which read 10:00 Am. "8 hours! Oh man, oh man." She found Jack and Carey's papers. They had already been this way for 9 and half-hours. She grabbed the book again and searched in the back for an index. "Yes!" she said. "Bingo, reversing…" She looked around for something anything to stand on. She found a couple of more books and took them out though the door, stacking them up. Finally she could reach the gargoyle. The wall brought her and most of the books to the other side.

"Fi!" exclaimed both Clu and Annie.

"You guys, we have no time for chit chat, they only have two hours!" Fi exclaimed. "Come on, we have to get them all."

"What about Jack and Carey? Weren't they in there?" Clu asked and Fi shook her head.

~~~~****~~~~

They were standing right outside of the place where everyone was eating.

"Okay, here's the plan." Said Fi quietly. "We start with Jack and Carey, Clu tell them you found the best place to play football. We take them there, you grab the gargoyle, and Annie and I will try and figure out the machine thing." Annie and Clu both nodded and they all walked into the dinning room.

"Oh my gosh! Jack, Carey we found the coolest place to play football!" said Clu. Jack/Carey went "really where?"

"Come with me, I'll show you it. You to Jac…Carey."

"Were you going to call your own brother Jack, Clu?" Carey/Jack asked.

"No, no. Just come already!"

"I think I want to finish breakfast." Said Carey/Jack as Jack/Carey got up to follow Clu.

"No, no!" said Annie jumping in. "I insist you come Carey! Because, we found this, this, umm,"

"Really cool guitar!" Exclaimed Clu.

"Really? I'm coming." He took one more spoonful of cereal then jumped up. 

Fi was already in the room when they got there.

"What if they come back?" asked Annie looking around. Fi shrugged looking at the machine. 

"This isn't a good place to play football!" whined Jack/Carey. 

"Yeah, and where is the guitar?" asked Carey/Jack suspiciously. 

"Um, close your eyes, cuz we have a big surprise for you!" exclaimed Annie. 

"Yeah, close your eyes and well walk you to it." Said Clu joining in.

"Yeah right Clu, jeez forget it! I'm out of here." Said Carey/Jack.

"Me too." Agreed Jack/Carey. Annie walked in front of the door and gave a puppy dog face. 

"Come on, we promise, its cool."

Both of them sighed and said, "fine." 

"Close your eyes then, no peeking!" They closed their eyes and Annie and Clu pushed both of them back against the boards they were on earlier. 

"Put your arms above your head." Commanded Annie. They did as they were told and Annie and Clu latched in their arms and feet. Jack/Carey opened his eyes. 

"What? What are you doing?" he screamed.

"Shh!" said Fi from behind the machine. "They'll hear you!"

"What? Who?" questioned Carey/Jack, who had opened his eyes, he sounded very angry. 

"The people who own this place…" Fi explained the whole thing but they didn't understand, they thought that was how they always looked.

"I wish we had a camera." Said Annie, "Then we can proved it happened."

"You know, I have one on the bus, want me to go get it?" asked Clu.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Said Fi looking at the book then back at the machine. Annie went over to join her. 

"We have to hurry, my mom and Carey and Clu's parents have been way to long." Said Fi. Clu came rushing back with the camera and he turned it on.

"Jackie… say hi to the camera!" he said. "Oops, I forgot, your Carey in Jack's body!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack, Carey's voice coming out.

"Haha! Perfect! Can't wait to show you guys this when you're back to normal!" He moved the camera over to Carey's body.

Annie stepped in front of the camera.

"You know what?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Jack's looking the best he ever has!" she exclaimed laughing.

"I'm joking Jack you know it." 

"Enough fooling around! We have to get this done!" cried Fi.

"Okay, I'll like stay here and tape it." Said Clu as Annie went over to help Fi.

"Look, right there, is says to push this button." Annie pushed the button.

"What if that was the wrong one?" cried Fi over the loud noise they had heard last night. 

"What if those guys hear this?" asked Clu from behind the camera. "I mean, we heard it from the third floor!" he yelled. Annie and Fi looked at each other thinking **Shoot**. Finally the noise stopped and so far the guys hadn't shown up. 

"Huh? What?" exclaimed Jack in **his** voice. "Whoa, get me down from here! Help you guys." Annie went over to him and unlatched his feet and arms. Then she went over to Carey and unlatched him.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"No time to explain now, gotta go get mom and your parents Clu. Tell them that Carey and Jack are in a huge fight and they are both bleeding!" said Fi.

"That will scare the heck out of them!" Annie said.

"I know but its pretty much the only way to get them here." Said Fi.

Molly, Ned and Irene came rushing into the room.

"They aren't fighting!" exclaimed Ned/Molly.

"What a mean joke to play Clu!" scolded Molly/Irene.

"No, wait! Mom it was my idea." Fi said to Irene. "We didn't think you'd listen other wise, but… um… we are doing an experiment! Its very important." Molly/Irene gave Fi a disappointed look.

"Annie!" Annie went and grabbed a third board from against the wall. 

"How much time do we have?" she asked Fi. Fi looked at her watch and shook it. Fear was written all over her face.

"10 minutes! Hurry!" Clu set down his camera and Grabbed Irene/Ned while Annie grabbed Ned/Molly. Fi rushed over and grabbed Molly/Irene.

"Fi? What are you doing?" Molly/Irene asked.

"Mom, mommy, its for your own good!" Fi insisted.

"Clu, Annie, Fi, what's gotten into you guys?" Jack asked trying to pull Fi away from their mom. 

"Jack stop!" she screamed pushing their mom against the board and locking her up. Clu was done putting his mom on so he got Jack off of Fi's back.

"Annie, you get the machine, we will hold off Jack and Carey." Screamed Fi. Annie ran to the machine and looked at the book.

"Okay, okay…"

"Come on, 3 minutes screamed Fi!" Pushing Jack against the wall.

"Here, I found it!" she shouted as she pushed the button. The noise began and all of a sudden the door burst open.

"NO!!!" screamed the man. Fi looked at Clu thinking **oh gosh, oh gosh, what are we going to do now?**

"Leave us alone!" screamed Fi at the man.

"Sir, I'm truly sorry," said Jack trying to apologize for his sister.

"You're, you are you!" exclaimed the guy. "No!!!" 

Jack and Carey both had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Fi!" screamed her mother. Fi turned around. 

"Mom?"

"What am I doing on here?" asked her mother's voice out of Ned's body.

"Again?" mouthed Annie? Fi nodded.

"Igor! Stop her!"

"Why is mom's voice coming out of Ned?" asked Jack trying to push away from Fi. 

"Don't touch me!" screamed Annie who was backed into a corner. "Fi! I can't reach it!" 

Fi ran over to the controls, blocking the man from stopping it. They had 1 minute. 

"Fi! Get me down from here." She turned around and looked at Molly's body. "Mom?"

"Yes! Now get me down!" 

"Ned? Irene?" they both answered in their normal voices.

Fi smiled and Ran to her mom.

"No!" screamed Clu as he noticed the man run to the machine, ready to push the button. Clu ran, jumped and pushed the machine, which exploded, into the wall.

The man Screamed and fell to the ground, "No! You ruined everything!" he cried.

"Come on! Let's get our stuff and leave! This is just too weird." Exclaimed Carey.

~~~~****~~~~

"So what happened there?" asked Jack.

"We have a tape, Clu?" asked Fi.

"Oh, um, yeah…"

"Don't tell us you didn't bring it! Oh man."

Clu looked down at his feet.

"That's okay, Clu saved us. We still love you Clu!" said Fi as she went over and hugged him. Jack and Carey shook their heads and left the room. 


End file.
